


the one who blooms in the bitter snow

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: the hardest of hearts unhardened [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hadestown AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, as in issues dont disappear that soon after a few talks, but its easier when you got someone there with you, but like emotional, especially someone who gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It still hurt, sometimes.Virgil's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Logan in the present. "We'll go see them tomorrow", the nymph whispered to him, "make sure they're fine." The reminder that it wouldn't take months until the next time he'd see Patton- and, for what matters, Roman- went a long way in grounding him. Logan suspected that was why Virgil had said it.





	the one who blooms in the bitter snow

It still hurt, sometimes.

Virgil's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Logan in the present. "We'll go see them tomorrow", the nymph whispered to him, "make sure they're fine." The reminder that it wouldn't take months until the next time he'd see Patton- and, for what matters, Roman- went a long way in grounding him. Logan suspected that was why Virgil had said it.

Roman and Patton were chatting excitedly, holding each other's hand and swinging them with the kind of enthusiasm more often seen in little children. Logan sighed and put a hand over the nearest bag so that it wouldn't fall over. (It was- nice, to see the delight in their smiles. The simple joy that came from wanting to see the sun. The fact that it hurt, Logan thought, was irrelevant.) "I usually go to a different place in the surface each time, but maybe you'd like to visit your home instead? We can both go! It'd be fun", Patton said to Roman.

Logan didn't hear the answer, too busy with how Virgil burrowed himself on his side. He put an arm around the nymph's waist and wished he was the kind of god- the kind of person- who knows what to say to comfort someone. Logan chose instead to kiss the top of Virgil's head. He relaxed a little, so that must have worked.

"We'll see you two tomorrow", Logan said to Patton and Roman.

The two of them paused and turned to look at them. They beamed, seemingly thinking Logan and Virgil looked adorable, and came over, throwing their arms around them. "That'll be nice", Patton said.

"We'll probably miss you."

"It's only a day till our visit", Logan said, a hand on Patton's waist and his chin rested on Roman's head. They both felt so much warmer than either him or Virgil. (So much livelier.)

"I don't see your point."

The king couldn't avoid a small smile. He tightened his hold on his husband before stepping back from the group hug, ignoring Virgil's vigilant gaze. "I should probably go back", he said, "there's a lot of accumulated work to do. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Roman frowned, but nodded. "Till tomorrow."

Logan leaned down to kiss their cheeks and, tugging the fabric of reality, disappeared.

 

 

"You know, I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy to lock yourself here all day."

He didn't look up. Logan knew what he'd see- Virgil standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He didn't want to see the nymph's expression. 

"I can't die", Logan said, signing a paper, "it doesn't matter."

"That's… quite a leap, there."

Logan knew he was right, which was why he kept his eyes on the written request one minor god had sent him. Dear gods, this was getting ridiculous. He was going to start having to delegate paperwork, and then who was going to piss off Hermes?

"I know you can hear me, Logan. Your poker face is not that good."

"Some may disagree with you."

"Ah, some", Virgil dismissed it, walking to Logan. He put a hand on the god's shoulder. "I know you."

"It's only been six months."

"Think how much better I'll know you fifty years from now. Amazing."

He couldn't help but smile. (Virgil would still be here fifty years later. That was a nice thought.)

"Look, I get it, okay?", Virgil said. "You're scared. I get it. It's hard to see them go so soon. But they're not leaving us, not really. They're just… taking a vacation. And they're gonna be happier for it, which means we will be happier for it, the entire Underworld will be happier for it, and hopefully next time will be easier for all of us."

"It doesn't get easier-"

"I was scared of Roman leaving too." Virgil said, shutting Logan up. "That's why I left."

"I'm not gonna leave."

"You have nowhere else to go, you're the king. That's not what I meant."

Logan closed his eyes, breathed. "I know."

"It's gonna be okay."

"I know."

"Meanwhile, while it isn't, do you want to come back to bed and cuddle for the entire bed while we make some poor minor god suffer with paperwork?"

Logan thought of their bed- so much bigger than it used to be when there only half of them, so soft and warm, comfortable as a dream- and smiled, giving up on his stubbornness for the moment and resting his head on Virgil's shoulder. "Okay."

 

Virgil was very good at hiding what he was feeling.

Maybe, Logan thought, that was why neither Roman or Patton realized the boy's feelings for the spring god before Virgil came to the Underworld. He was just that good at putting up a façade, sometimes without even noticing. And the genius of it was how he hid his feelings behind his feelings. It was a paradox like Logan had never saw before.

The thing was, when you said "I'm sad" and then moved on with your life, people didn't always realize that the feeling hadn't stopped five minutes after you said that. Logan, he admitted to himself, was at fault of that. He should've paid more attention.

Still it came as a little of a surprise when he found Virgil under their bed.

It wasn't the bed of a mortal, which meant there was no dust under it. That was just as well, because Virgil seemed to have been there for at least an hour before Logan came back from work and saw him. The nymph was curled up on his side, seemingly comforted by the darkness, and had a calm expression on his face when he opened his star eyes to see Logan when the god slipped under the bed as well.

"Hi", Logan whispered, reaching out. Virgil smiled melancholically and held his hand.

They didn't talk this time. Only lied down there in silence for a few hours- it was lucky that they were immortal, or else their physical bodies would have felt much more discomfort. Still, when they emerged from there, both of them felt better.

And they did visit Roman and Patton in the next day, as well as many other times that spring and summer. There were roses.


End file.
